Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a mask.
Discussion of the Background
Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook personal computers, tablets, and the like, are widely used. To support various functions, mobile electronic devices typically include a display device that provides visual information, such as images, video, etc., to a user. Even though components for driving the display device are becoming smaller, a portion of the mobile electronic device dedicated to the display device is increasing. Further, a structure of the display device, which may bend at certain angles from a flat state, is being developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.